


Mishap in Autumn

by Tiashe_Silverfox



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autumn, Comedy, Drabble, Gen, Lio is had big energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiashe_Silverfox/pseuds/Tiashe_Silverfox
Summary: It's a nice autumn afternoon and Galo witnessed something that should not be seen.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Mishap in Autumn

The air was cold with white smoke breathed out yet the trees were on fire. Galo looked up through the inferno above, gold and scarlet licks at the clear blue sky, with no sign of rain clouds. The chill lingering in the air was the first hint that winter was just around the corner. By then, the trees will stand naked, bereft of their color. But for now, Galo would enjoy the satisfying crunches when he stepped on the fallen golden browns.

It was fine day to talk a walk downtown to get his weekly grocery shopping done, Galo ended up with a few bags full of fresh groceries to be stored into his cabinets. A couple of children ran past his legs, splashing on puddles all the way along. They are going to get into trouble with their mother for dirtying their clothes. A stray was scavenging inside a trash can down an alleyway, cool eyes surveyed him as he passed by. A chilled breeze caressed Galo’s face, prompting goose bumps on his bare skin.

Well, no mere chill could defeat the Great Galo Thymos on a normal autumn day.

He hummed a merry little tune that got itself stuck in his head, footsteps steady as he climbed up the stairs to reach his porch. The keys jingled on the key ring along with an orange keychain that had the local fire station badge logo printed on it. The lock jiggled before relinquished its hold to the frame, letting Galo stepped through the door before clicking it locked again. He busied himself by putting the groceries to cabinets and fridge, making sure there was enough space for everything.

The washing machine was already turned on when Galo went out, so the laundry was done and awaits for some sun. He gathered them into the old laundry basket given to him by his mother, and hauled them to the backyard where the clothesline were installed. The laundry spread out along the lines, letting the cool breeze of wind and the heat of the afternoon sun dried them.

Soft scraping of dirt and leaves captured Galo’s attention. He peeked around a towel he was laundering, over the old paint-faded wooden fences, he spotted a man with a mane of fluffy blond raking the fallen leaves. The fragile golden brown were piled up in a corner of his neighbor’s backyard. Galo was about to go back to his chores but he witnessed something that probably should be private.

As his neighbor finished piling up the leaves, he looked around his surroundings and set the rake aside to lean on the tree. What happened next was not what Galo was expecting. The man stepped back a few footsteps away from the pile, before running towards it and launched himself crashing into the comfy looking leaves. A puff of leaves scattered from the pile, fluttering their way down from the air. Then the mop of blond popped out from beneath all those red and brown, a bright smile lighting his face.

Galo knew it was too late to duck back behind his towel as a pair of fuchsia orbs zoned in on him, wide as saucers. He had probably intruded on a very personal hobby of his neighbor and now had to turn his head away awkwardly pretend that he did not saw a damn thing.

Although, if Galo had to be honest with himself, the whole thing was cute.

He checked that he had finished hanging his laundry and promptly dashed back into the house, leaving the stranger alone at the yard. Safe and hidden behind the door, Galo could only hoped for the best that he won’t run into his neighbor anytime soon. Given to thought, they probably won’t run into each other, seeing this was the first time Galo ever saw his neighbor.

And of course, Karma hits like a bitch.

And it hit Galo right in the face in the form of his neighbor when he was grabbing lunch with the crew. Lo and behold, the inside booth there he sat, all high and mighty and elegant. Every single article of him screamed expensive yet he’s in this suburban establishment. Galo saw the moment the man noticed him, eyes widen in recognition and face slightly flamed in embarrassment, his companies stopped chattering, worried what had gotten their friend silent. Aina had urged Galo along with Lucia to get a booth table, crowding everyone into the small space.

Lunch went on peacefully even though Galo could felt the glare burning at the back of his head.

When he excused himself for the washroom, a hand slammed right next to him on the wall while he was washing his hands. The leather half glove gave away who was it that cornered, so Galo remained calm and silent as his training taught him to be in case of hostage situation, no matter the hostage is himself. But he can’t help putting his hands up in a placating manner in hope to pacify the smaller man.

“You……”

“Um……Yes?” Truth be told, Galo’s next door neighbor is really attractive. Pale blonde hair framed his delicate androgynous face, fuchsia eyes burning with an unidentified rage and the black leather hugged every curve on his slender body, amplifying his charms. He looked like he belonged to whatever fashion magazine cover page! What the heck is this man doing in a commoner’s restaurant? And cornering Galo in a tiny washroom no less!

Oh wait…… He did know why the man would corner him……

“Have we met somewhere before? Hmm?” Oh, his cheeks were still pink. Was it because of rage or what is the humiliation of being caught jumping into leaves? Anyways maybe it would be wise to answer his question first, “Umm, I believed we’re living next to–”

“You’re supposed to pretend you did not see that!” He slammed his hands again, this time on Galo’s collar and dragged him down to his eye level, “You are to not speak or breathe a word regarding to what you saw that day. Do you understand?” For all the menacing stances and body gestures, Galo didn’t really felt the threat, but for the sake of his neighbor’s dignity, “Yea, I understand.”

“Mark my words. If I found out you told anyone, I will end you……” He paused for a moment, before asking, “What’s your name?”

“Galo Thymos.”

“Oh, good. I’m Lio Fotia. I will end you if you don’t keep it a secret, Galo Thymos.”

With that, he turned around and left the closet space of a washroom, hair flaunting in the air, walking away like he owned the place. Somewhat amused and somewhat intimidated, Galo continued washing his hands absentmindedly and went back to his friends.

“What took you so long, Galo? Even that twink was faster than you.” Lucia asked as she slurped on her milk shake. Galo laughed it off that he just had the urge to use the toilet, so he took a little longer. He did not need to look back to see that Lio was still watching him like a hawk.

Something tells him, this wouldn’t be the last time they bumped into each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this prompt:
> 
> i got caught staring at my adult neighbor raking up a bunch of leaves in their backyard and jumping into them and now have to awkwardly pretend i saw nothing


End file.
